


Monarchs

by felixlouisclaudemontdor



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26200270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felixlouisclaudemontdor/pseuds/felixlouisclaudemontdor
Summary: Koharu the Queen, and Felix, the King, have some banter over tea as well as a little time to themselves.
Relationships: Felix Louis-Claude Mont D'or/Mitsurugi Koharu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Monarchs

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii this isn't my best piece of work but I saw this rarepair on Instagram and I absolutely HAD to write about it. Shoutout to instagram user @/yuwuto for inspiring me to think this up. I also just think Felix and Koharu's dynamic is slept on so much sooo take this.

The Dark Queen and the King of the Vampires. When these two crossed paths, they were a force to be reckoned with.

Rather, that is just what those who exclusively saw them together on stage thought. In actuality, the two were very friendly and outgoing individuals, only switching to their darker personas when they went onstage to perform in their inky black garb. This meant that they got along very, very well with one another.

Felix, the King, and Koharu, the Queen were chatting over some tea about their day jobs outside of being bandmen. Between sips of freshly brewed black tea, they smiled and responded to one another.

“...So during naptime, I had to wrangle this fussy little bugger and take him outside until he stopped crying! The other kids were just tryin’ to sleep.” Koharu said.

Felix chuckled to himself, “It’s stories like those that make me glad I teach older students rather than little ones. Not that your job is bad, I applaud you for being able to handle those little rascals every day.”

Koharu leaned back in his chair, putting his hands behind his head. “What can I say? You get used to it when you have to care for them every day. Plus, things like that get outweighed by all the positives. Getting to see the kids smile and laugh, getting to see them run around and learn new things about the world around them, getting to help them come out of their shells? It’s amazing, really.”

“Ah, such innocent youth!” Felix replied, “I suppose it is a wonderful thing, the magic of childhood. My poor students are miserable! Seeing them makes me relive my teenage angst sometimes.”

“Teenage angst?” Koharu laughed, “When I was younger I was out vandalizing buildings and getting into trouble for fun. I learned my lesson once I hit my college years, but I still have that delinquent spark in me sometimes, y’know?”

“Oh, how I wish that was me! My parents were making me study day in and day out in hopes to find a wonderful and equally intelligent young lady for me to marry into our family!” Felix exclaimed, “Look at me now, though. I am three decades old and I am sitting here having tea with the man I absolutely adore.”

Koharu smiled and took a sip from his tea, averting eye contact with Felix. When he put his teacup down, he responded, “Does this mean you consider me to be your pretty dutchess, your highness?”

Felix leaned forward, resting his chin on his hand and making eye contact with Koharu. “Not at all. You are the Queen, and not a fragile one either. The Queen is the strongest piece in a game of chest, no? Likewise, you are one of the strongest members of our band. If somebody were to try and cross you they’d soon learn their lesson, my Queen.”

Feeling flustered, Koharu chuckled at Felix’s flirtatiousness. “Quit that! I’d be sure to protect everybody else before I try to protect myself. I wanna see everyone be happy. Especially you, oh dearest Felix.” He mocked.

The blonde man felt his cheeks get warmer upon hearing Koharu’s response. He didn’t know how to respond, so he simply let out a sharp exhale and gazed lovingly at Koharu. Koharu fixed up his long, pink hair and adjusted his jacket before standing up. “Would you like me to collect your cup?” Koharu asked

Felix snapped out of his infatuated gaze to notice that both of their teacups were empty. “Oh- of course! It appears tea time has come to an end!”

The two got up. Koharu left their teacups in the kitchen to be washed later, Felix found himself sitting on the couch. When Koharu was finished, he took a seat next to Felix and began to lovingly stroke his neck. Felix’s heart rushed a bit quicker in his chest, his cheeks warmed up even more. Koharu ceased his touching and pulled Felix in for a kiss. A sweet, long-lasting kiss.

It was after that when Koharu slipped his jacket off and decided to sit himself in Felix’s lap towering over the taller man and sloppily kissing him even more. “I could see ya eyeing me down earlier, sweetheart.” Koharu teased.

“You’re absolutely beautiful, dear. Please, kiss me more.” Felix pleaded.

Koharu pecked his neck. “Whatever you say. Just don’t complain if someone walks in.”

Felix had forgotten about the fact that the two of them shared their house with the rest of their band. The other three members were aware of their relationship, they didn’t pay a lot of attention whenever they got super close and even a bit touchy, but they had never witnessed the two of them in a position like this. Felix replied, “I don’t care if they see us like this, my love. Besides, they’re all out running errands and doing work anyways. We have the whole house to ourselves. You can keep going as much as you please.” 

Koharu didn’t speak a reply, he instead wrapped his arms around Felix’s neck and down his back, pulling the two of them closer together, and planted a kiss on his lips once more. Then another kiss, and another, and another. With each kiss, Felix could feel the other man smiling a bit, and vice versa. He pecked several kisses beneath Felix’s chin and down his neck. Felix was completely and utterly red in the face and only got more flustered with each kiss he shared with Koharu. The friction between the two of them was driving the blonde mad. Felix got Koharu to slip his sweater off as to not overheat beneath Koharu’s weight,

Afterwards, Koharu rested his chin onto Felix’s shoulder and pulled him in tight for a long embrace. “Imagine what the fans would think if they found out that the all-powerful King Felix got so flustered having someone straddle him like this.”

Felix laughed under his breath, reciprocating Koharu’s embrace, “I’m afraid I don’t know what they would think.”

Koharu yawned and climbed off of Felix’s lap, instead stretching himself out on the couch and resting his head on Felix’s thighs. He looked up at Felix. “Your thighs are super comfy. They’re like pillows. Have I ever told you that tea makes me sleepy?”

“I did not know that. Thank you kindly for… complimenting the comfort my thighs bring you.”

The pink haired man giggled, his smile practically beaming. “You’re funny, hun. Mind if I rest up here?”

“Not at all,” Felix replied, “goodnight, _mon chéri._ ”

“Goodnight!”

It didn’t take long for Koharu to roll over onto his side and pass out, weighing Felix down onto the couch by keeping his unconscious head on his lap. Not that Felix had a problem with this. Koharu was like a little cat resting on his lap like this. He simply smiled at the thought of Koharu being a kitty cat and turned on the TV in front of them to watch whatever was on. 

Soon after, Felix also found himself drifting to sleep, his fingers loosely playing with Koharu’s pink locks and his eyes fluttering shut as he sat there.


End file.
